My Sweet Naruto
by Divine Death
Summary: Chapter 5: Naruto finds himself thinking about the word love.
1. Prolouge

_**Shikyo-Shouki's Comments and Stuff P**_

_**This Story Contains: NaruSaku, One-sided NaruHina, One-sided NaruSasu, Lemons, Lime, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Blood, Gore, Naruto-ness, and Sakura-ness. Also a crappy fight scene and awful grammar.**_

_**Rating: M for lemony-ness (Sorry Peeps. No lemons this chapter.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto would I jackass. Thanks for reminding me that I don't.**_

_**HLPK Status: Hiatus/Discontinued - That story isn't really going anywhere. It's like following the same story line, but it's got a few new lines and Sakura falls in love with Naruto. No new plot. At least with this story I got some freedom. That last story I just digging myself a grave. I mean if people really want me to continue with that then I will... but if not then I'm focusing on this story. **_

* * *

Prologue

**_Naruto POV_**

"Sasuke!" I roared out to him. The bastard doesn't do anything except turn his gaze toward mine. His eyes are cold and dark. His face is stoic and unmoving. He stands there not making a move. We both know what will come next. I really wish it could have happened differently.

Sasuke slowly unsheathes his blade, and as he does a small smirk on his face appears. That smirk. That stupid fucking smirk. "Naruto I am going to kill you today. Just like I killed my brother."

I couldn't believe what I heard. Itachi was dead? "Then why do you need to kill me Sasuke? Why can't you just come back to Konoha?"

"You don't get it, do you? The power I felt when my blade had pierced Itachi's flesh was unimaginable! I was finally able to kill the fucking traitor. I felt like I was on top of the world. Until I realized... I could be stronger. I could dominate all who oppose me if I had a certain eye. The Mangekyo Sharingan. After all these years you still are the person closest to me. The one who understood my pain the most. I mean sure, Orochimaru and Kabuto were nice if it weren't for the fact that the bastard was gonna steal my body." Sasuke spoke out angrily.

"There's no way of changing your mind I guess?" I questioned hopefully.

"If I would of wanted to go back, don't you think I would've gone already?" I assumed that was a rhetorical question.

"I guess it really was all a waste of time." I replied wistfully depressed.

"We all can't have what we want, eh Naruto?" Sasuke said. "I don't have all day so lets stop reminiscing." Sasuke charged forward.

**_Narrator POV_**

Naruto ducked as Sasuke's sword flew overhead. He sweeped the ground as Sasuke jumped over his leg. Using his spinning momentum Naruto pushed off the ground and kicked Sasuke.

Sasuke arose slowly. A trace amount of blood was on his lips from the kick. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at it for a moment. Out of the blue, he begins laughing hysterically. "Dobe you made me bleed, and here I thought you were a waste of time!" He yelled out still laughing.

"Enough with the games!" His laughing stopped as he heard Naruto yell out. An intense gaze followed.

"Yes, enough games." Sasuke looked at Naruto noticing he was weaponless. Sasuke then looked down to his sword, and tossed it aside. His stance shifted as he threw up his fists. "Say Naruto let's see who's better at taijutsu?"

Naruto didn't respond as his hands formed a 'T'. "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_." More Narutos popped into existence. Sasuke smirked at the stupidity of his teammate.

"Really Naruto? Don't you ever learn anything new?" Sasuke gracefully charged into the crowd and dispatched the Narutos one by one. Through the crowds he could see the rasengan be formed.

"Hey I said no jutsu dobe! _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" _A flame burst forth from his mouth lighting random bunshins up in smoke. He continued to punch his way through the crowds until he noticed the two Narutos charging towards him.

"You really never change Naruto! Chidori!" As the two balls connect sending the two flying in opposite directions. Sasuke got up and smirked once again as he noticed his opponent still on the floor. He walks over to Naruto. His eyes scan the Naruto on the floor when it poofs away. His eyes widen.

"_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"_

"Sasuke just come home! Everybody misses you. Sa-Sakura misses you." Naruto exclaimed as he sat next to Sasuke's head.

"You really are pathetic Naruto! Sakura is still annoying. Me, well I'm never going back." Naruto's face formed a frown, but before he could say anything about Sasuke badmouthing Sakura, he spoke**. "**Naruto your not the only one who can use _Kage Bunshin_."

Poof!

Naruto grunted as he felt a sword enter through the front of his stomach. Blood ran across the blade's edge leading back to Sasuke's hand. Sasuke leaned over Naruto shoulder to whisper something into his ear. "Thank you. Chidori Nagashi!" A wave of electricity entered Naruto's body. His body convulsed in pain. Naruto slowly lifted his hand, still leaning against Sasuke, and smacked him on the head.

"Teme..." Naruto slowly slipped away. Sasuke pulled his sword out of Naruto. He lay Naruto's body across the ground.

"You'll never know how much you really meant to me..." Sasuke gently placed his lips on Naruto's.

* * *

**'SHANNARO! That bitch had it coming anyways.'** Inner Sakura yelled out as Sakura admired her handiwork. Karin was laying face down covered in bruises. She wasn't dead, but she would certainly wished she was when she woke up. She ran through the forest frantically searching for Naruto. 

She came to a halt when she ran into an opening that was devastated by a previous fight. Her eyes widened when she saw a bleeding form of Naruto being kissed by Sasuke. She really didn't know what to think. The one she loved and sought for so long was... gay? She was thankful for the fact that she had given up on him long ago.

Sasuke finally realized that he was being watched. He looked up at Sakura. 'Oh shit.' He thought. Even though he still had a stoic face he had the decency to blush.

Sakura noticed his eyes. They looked like... Itachi's. She then looked at the bloody form of Naruto. Her mind began to piece together the puzzle that was in front of her. Her eyes began to sting with water. Sasuke realized he got what he had come for and ran. Sakura ran toward Naruto. She dropped to her knees in front of his body.

Her eyes scanned his body and then came upon where Sasuke's sword had pierced him. She then checked for a heartbeat. It was faint. Her eyes widened as she immediately poured chakra onto the wound. The wound was closing, but she didn't have enough chakra to heal all of it. They would have to get back to Konoha in record time.

'It's not possible...'

**'Lee can make it!**

'Lee!'

She ran back to where she and the others were fighting Team Hebi. The team from Konoha consisted of Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, and Tenten. Sakura was surprised when she volunteered for the mission. She focused on the business at hand.

"Lee!"

"Yes Sakura-san?" Lee ran up and saw Naruto. "Is Naruto-kun OK?"

"No, he isn't. Lee you have to get him to the Konoha hospital as fast as possible!"

"I will try Sakura-san." He immediately removed his weights and set off with Naruto on his back.

* * *

"He's in critical condition. The electricity caused a artificial seizure of sorts. The wound caused by Sasuke's sword is quite big and broke some of his ribs. Luckily it missed his heart and lungs." Tsunade spoke in a grave voice. "Good news is he will be okay. I don't trust him though so when he is allowed to leave the hospital we will have someone live with him and watch him. Just to make sure he doesn't train, or do anything stupid. Any volunteers?" 

Sakura raised her hand. "I would like to take care of the baka, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smirked. She had often questioned Sakura on her views of Naruto. Though the response was always the same. A teammate and best friend. "Sorry Sakura not this time. Shizune is currently sick and we need someone to take her shift at the hospital."Sakura frowned. She hated extra shifts at the hospital. She would often end up staying all night long. Plus she needed to tell Naruto what happened while he was unconscious.

"Anyone else?" Hinata raised her hand hesitantly.

"Hinata! Good you will do." Tsunade smiled. It was nice to see that people cared for Naruto. Although she didn't know Hinata liked Naruto that way, but Sakura did and she was glaring daggers at Hinata. Hinata didn't noticed. She couldn't believe she was finally gonna get her chance to admit to Naruto.

Tsunade took noticed to Sakura's glares and Hinata's dreamy look. Then it clicked.

'This could get interesting.'

* * *

AN: Meh... Review and I won't tell Kishimoto to go SasuSaku all the way! 


	2. Dealing With Death

**_Shikyo-Shouki's Comments and Stuff_**

**_This Story Contains: NaruSaku, One-sided NaruHina, One-sided NaruSasu, Lemons, Lime, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Blood, Gore, Naruto-ness, and Sakura-ness._**

**_This Chapter Contains: Also a horribly depicted drama scene with some friendship fluff on the side. With Mpreg... Just kidding. Also Spoilers of Chapter 367._**

**_Rating: M for lemony-ness (Sorry Peeps. No lemons this chapter.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto would I jackass. Thanks for reminding me that I don't._**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Dealing with Death_**

Sakura groaned. Her feet were killing her. She had just gotten off Shizune's shift at the hospital. It was dark out, but it wasn't too late. She took off her sandals and stepped into her house. She plopped down on the couch unceremoniously. Today Naruto had just been released from the hospital. Instead of Hinata living with Naruto, he would actually go live at the compound due to the amount of free space.

Sakura really wanted to be the one to live with Naruto. Not that she wanted to be with him, but that she had plenty of questions on her mind. For example: Was Naruto awake before the kiss ended? Is Naruto gay? Is Sasuke gay? Not only that, but was Naruto ok? She wasn't worried about his physical state, Tsunade assured her of that, but his mental state. A few days after Naruto had been admitted into the ER a frog arrived with a message. Jiriaya had died, but whatever else was on the message wasn't disclosed to the other ninja.

Tsunade left a note on a nightstand by the bed, when he was sleeping, telling of Jiriaya's death. Sounds of loud cries and thrashing could be heard through the hall ways of the hospital the morning after. Sakura was constantly worried about her teammate, but Tsunade said that he should be left alone for a while.

'Well he's been denied comfort long enough.'

**'Cha! Naruto is our friend and he needs support.'**

'I wonder if the Hyuga Compound is still open... I really don't feel like getting up.'

**'Naruto-kun is in need! Get off your ass now!'**

Sakura groaned once again as she forced herself up. She decided to get changed first. She walked up to the second floor of her apartment. She passed by the restroom and stopped in mid-stride.

'I could use a shower...'

* * *

Sakura stepped up to the gate of the Hyuga Compound. She marveled at the size of the place, never taking the time to have really noticed. The gates swung back and allowed her entry. She the noticed a silhouette forming from the darkness. As it came closer she realized it was Hinata. 

"I take it you're here to see Naruto-kun?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Sakura inquired.

"Tsunade-sama told me to be expecting you. I'll show you to his room." They walked for a couple of minutes showing Sakura the true size of the compound. She quickly wondered if the Uchiha compound was any bigger. It most likely was due to the fact that there was a whole district for them. She was brought out of her reverie as they halted in front of a house.

"He's inside and still awake if you wish too speak to him. I tried talking to him earlier but he wouldn't come out. Maybe you can knock some sense into him." She said with a meek smile. "I'm sorry but I must go." With that she scurried off. Sakura reached out for the door and slid it open. When she walked in she noticed it was dimly lit. The room was plain and only had the bare necessities of a ninja life.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out. There was no response, but she knew he was there. She meagerly made way to what she thought was the bedroom. When she entered the room she saw him sitting on his bed looking out the window. He gazed up into the skies that were filled with stars. He paid no heed to her entrance. She sat on the bed next to him and observed his face. His eyes were red. His face was pale. His stature was slouched.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"He... He was my godfather... He gave me my name. Jiriaya gave me the name Naruto. The name was based on one of those smut novels he wrote." He chuckled bitterly at the irony. He truly hated Jiriaya's books yet he was named after one of the main characters. "I just loved the pervert a lot. Now he's dead. That freaking idiot." Naruto's voice became meek and timid as he reached the end of his rant.

"Naruto, Jiriaya-sama died for his country. He died protecting it. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have died if he had the choice. He wouldn't want you crying over his death. I'm sure he doesn't want you to fall into the hands of the Akatsuki. Jiriaya-sama would want you to do something about it. Of course, I'm not saying to go off and train, but don't let his death bring you down."

She felt a little uncomfortable asking this question, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Naruto, did Jiriaya know your father and mother?"

"Yes, he did." Sakura expected Naruto to continue by stating some names, but his eyes looked distant, and filled with sorrow. Sakura wanted to know. She had to know!

"Naruto who were your parents?" Naruto tensed slightly, but Sakura's hand laced with his own and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I am the son of..." He parted his mouth several times, but he couldn't't find the courage to speak openly of his parents.

"It's ok, tell me when your ready. I have to get back home so I'll see you later ok?" She got up and headed for the door, but was immediately pulled back.

For the first time Sakura saw no mask to cover his emotions. There was no shit eating grin. There was no goofy smile. Only a sad face, and electric blues eyes that were now storming with depression. He mumbled something incoherent, and she asked for him to repeat. "I want you to know, but please don't tell anyone else." She had never seen him so vulnerable.

She merely nodded for him to continue as she sat back down on the bed. "My mother was from the Whirlpool Country. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. My father was from this village. His name was Minato Namikaze. I took up my mother's last name due to the fact that my father was wanted as a dead man."

Naruto truly hoped that Sakura wouldn't recognize the name. It was common for the name of a hokage not to be known to the younger generations sometimes. Especially former hokages because of the fact that formalities and titles were always used like 'Yondaime' or 'Hokage-sama'. Though it appeared lady luck was not on Naruto's side. "That name sounds familiar. I've heard it somewhere before."

"Well, remember the history classes at the acade..."

"Yondaime" Sakura blurted out as she cut Naruto off. Sakura stared at Naruto with wide eyes for a few minutes. Naruto became uncomfortable as her gaze focused on him. She opened her mouth to speak, but this time he cut her off.

"When I first found out, I couldn't't help but feel a little resentment toward him. Although I understand why he did it. I'm glad no other person had to suffer a fate like mine. I just hate the fact that I never got to meet either of them." By now streaks of tears were cascading down his face.

Sakura crawled on all fours on the bed. She wrapped her arms Naruto and pulled him down into a friendly embrace while laying on the bed. Both slowly drifted to sleep.

'It's too late to go home anyway.'

**'Just keep telling yourself that, hon.'**

'Shut up.'

* * *

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. She hated herself for spying on them, but she also found a new hate for a certain pink haired banshee. Hinata could not lose! What would Naruto do? He would never give up so neither would she. Sure she was shy, but damn Kami if she were just to lay there and let someone walk over here. She would have to train her her personality and take a stand. Hinata would start making moves on a certain blond-haired hyper active ramen eating son of a hokage. _(Meh, it's Naruto if your slow in the brain.)_

* * *

Suigetsu stared at the guards from behind the metal bars. He turns over to see his other two teammates sleeping. "Well this sucks." 

_

* * *

_

Sasuke found himself taking Naruto's death a bit harder than expected. The thing is, he should of expected it because he killed his one and only love. He would continue to move forward. He needed to rescue Team Hebi before they were executed if that became their sentence. Sasuke found himself not wanting to go back to Konoha though. It would only bring up bad memories. Memories of his former love. Sasuke steeled his resolve and set forth on his journey.

* * *

The next day... 

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around to see Sakura standing looking at the ground with a flushed face, and a foot twirling on the ground below.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?" Naruto was quite confused by Sakura's current behavior.

"I heard that if this story gets plenty of reviews for this chapter we will be having mindless sex all over the place. So I was wondering if we," Sakura was completely flushed and started to stutter. "could rehearse."

Unfortunately since Sakura was pay more attention to the ground she never noticed that Naruto had passed out from blood loss at the mention of 'mindless sex'.

* * *

AN: Lolz. That was fun. I think I scared some of the readers away with the NaruSasu. 

Next Chapter: Sasuke's Retrieval of Team Hebi

**_Review Box_**

**_slack-jawed cheese hugger_** - Meh I don't really do Yaoi, but I trying to explore new boundries here. Hope you enjoyed this chap.

**_Gnosismaster_** - Thanks for the encouragement.

**_Reogen_** - Well glad you enjoyed. It's weird a lot of people found the NaruSasu funny. Anyways hope you enjoy this chap.

**_CrystalICE1_** - Meh Hinata doesn't have luck. Although she is taking the situation into her own hands.

**_Terrybogard0_** - Yes I realized that in the first chapter there really was no setting. I did rush that chapter and it might seem like that in the whole story, but I'll work on it. ARE YOU A HOMOPHOBE OR WHAT? Uncomfortable around gays? That's mean. Just kidding. I hope you realize that the NaruSasu is going to continue although it will be one sided.

**_The Rapture_** - Lulz I like your name. Well I hope my story brought rapture into your life.

**_Wind797_** - Don't worry this is definitely going to be NaruSaku.


	3. Retrieval of Team Hebi!

**_Shikyo-Shouki's Comments and Stuff_**

**_This Story Contains: NaruSaku, One-sided NaruHina, One-sided NaruSasu, Lemons, Lime, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Blood, Action, Humor, Gore, Naruto-ness, and Sakura-ness. _**

**_OTHER PAIRINGS:_**

**_KibaHina_**

**_ChouAyame _**

**_ShikaIno/Tema.(Haven't decided what girl. Shikamaru is a player.)_**

****

**_I'm thinking of tossing in Ino for the competition for Naruto's heart if I put ShikaTema._**

**_Slight InoSaku (Depends if I put Ino in the competition.)_**

**_Pairing Policy: The Pairings will not be final until they make an appearance in the story. If you want a certain pairing send a review or pm and I'll see if I'm up to it. _**

**_This Chapter Contains: Some character development, more One-sided NaruSasu, lame humor, some action. Also the word FUCK and it's many fucking uses in the english language. Some Flirting. Some Ranting._**

**_Rating: M for lemony-ness. Also 'Big People Language' like the word FUCK. (Sorry Peeps, still no lemons.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto would I jackass. Thanks for reminding me that I don't._**

**_Author's Notes: I just realized how much I'll hate Kishimoto if he makes it anything, BUT NaruSaku. He knew what people were gonna think when he put that tidbit with Yamato and Sakura. That's just cruel for even giving a sliver of hope to us... -sighs- If any other male, other than Naruto, ends up with Sakura... well the Shonen Jump just lost a fan._**

* * *

**_Retrieval of Team Hebi_**

**_(Whole)_**

A pair of emerald eyes opened. Sakura stiffened as she realized that the room which she was in was not her own, but relaxed on recalling the previous night. She noticed a pair of arms firmly secured around her mid-riff. She slowly unwrapped the arms from her body and got out of bed.

Sakura could of sworn she heard Naruto whimper. She looked back at him and he instantly grabbed the nearest pillow and cuddled with it. She had to hold back a laugh less she wake Naruto. Sakura had to admit that there were times when Naruto was just plain cute.

She decided she would get some breakfast with Naruto. Although, she wanted to wear somethng else than her usual ninja outfit. With some clean clothes in mind she wrote a note for Naruto and set of to her apartment.

* * *

"I can't wait to get out of here." Karin said to no one in particular. 

"What makes you think that we are gonna get out of here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke-kun will come save us!" She sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

Suigetsu just looked at her like a dumbass. He looked at the guard through the steel bars once again. 'He not paying any attention. Maybe I can just...' Suigetsu pressed his body up onto the bars. He slowly liquified dripping through the bars. Jugo and Karin watched in amazement as Suigetsu made his way through the bars

* * *

Kakashi wasn't one for guard duty. Although he could read in peace when he was at the prison. So when there were no missions you could always find Kakashi reading his smut next to some jail cell. Kakashi continued to flip through the pages, but he noticed water spilling out of the bars from the corner of his eye. He continued to watch as Suigetsu began to take shape of a person, though made it look like he was still reading. 

"Get back in the cell."

"Damn..."

Kakashi heard snickers from the cell.

* * *

Sasuke continued to walk down the dirt path to Konoha. He looked up at the sun. It appeared the sun was highest in the sky meaning mid-day. There was still along way to go from where he was to Konoha. He would probably get there a little after 2 o'clock. 

"Naruto-kun..."

_Flashback_

Sasuke had been walking around the town until he happen to come upon the academy training grounds. His nine year old body wandered through the small patch of forest next to the academy. He heard the faint sounds of something hitting wood, and grunts. As he continued farther on he wandered into a small clearing.

The noise by now had stopped completely. In the middle of the clearing, a blond boy layed. His heavy breathing brought his chest up and down. Across from him was a tree with a small target. The tree itself had various scars along it's trunk. On the ground were a few shuriken and kunai. Sasuke took a closer look at the target and noticed that there were hardly and marks on it.

"You're not very good." Sasuke said smugly.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled out. He had seen the dark haired boy in class before. He certainly didn't seem like a bad person, but was somewhat arrogant and demanding. Sasuke sat down next to the blond haired boy.

"The name is Sasuke. What's yours?"

"Naruto"

"Do you want some help?"

Naruto sat there deciding wether he should accept the help. He certainly wasn't getting anywhere hitting nothing. He sighed in defeat. "Sure, I could use the help."

The following hours consisted of more shitty throwing followed by some immense improvement. The two boys got to know a lot more about each other. After that day they became good friends. Although whenever Sasuke was around Naruto his heartbeat would quicken, his palms would become sweaty, and felt like something was missing in his life.

When he asked his mother about these small things she simply said that he was in love. Of course he freaked out when she said it. I mean he couldn't love another man right? Even then he wasn't a man, he was a child! Sasuke was to young to have confusion about sexual preference right? Wrong!

He found himself wanting Naruto. A few weeks after they became friends Itachi murder all of the Uchiha clan excluding himself and Sasuke. He told himself that he would be able to pull himself through the whole mess. Sasuke continuously assured himself that everything would be fine... as long as Naruto was there.

A week after the massacre a new girl joined the class. She had pretty pink bubble gum hair, big wide emerald eyes, and a slender figure. Sasuke loathed this girl with a passion. First, she immediately became one of his fangirls after having met Ino. Second, she recieved all the affection from the boy he loved.

Sasuke started to grow distant from Naruto slowly over time. He acted coldly to everybody he knew. Then all of a sudden they, Sasuke and Naruto, acted like rivals. Naruto always tried to best Sasuke at... something, but never really could. For as long as Sasuke he hated Sakura. Overtime he began to hate Naruto too. He still loved him just so angry that he would never love the same sex, much less Sasuke.

When Sakura asked Sasuke out, he replied crudely knowing it would get Naruto riled up. Then if by chance, they would get physical. The only form of physical contact that Naruto seemed interested. Although Sasuke hated it when Naruto would try to cheer her up because she would just put him down harder than Sasuke did to her.

In the end it was a big coincidence how the team turned out. Sasuke loved Naruto. Naruto loved Sakura. Sakura loved Sasuke.

_Flashback END_

He sighed, and returned his gaze to the dirt path and continued walking.

* * *

Naruto shifted in his sleep until he realized that Sakura had become extremely soft. His eyes snapped opened and realized he was cuddling with a pillow. He was glad no one saw that, but then realized that Sakura was gone. He surveyed the room, but there were no signs that Sakura was there. 

His eyes took notice of a note on the nightstand to his left.

_Naruto,_

_I went to my house to go shower, and get a change of clothes. Meet me at Ichiraku's at 1 o'clock. Don't be late kay?_

_Hugs and Kisses_

_-Sakura_

Naruto's eyes turned toward the clock and squinted. _'12:30'_ He got up to take a shower when the phone rang.

**AN: I'd like to reiterate the fact that they should totally have phones. You know why? BECAUSE THEY HAVE FUCKING EAR PIECES. I'M PRETTY FUCKING SURE THEY INVENTED PHONES BEFORE EAR PIECES. I'm here sitting in my chair watchin Naruto when they fucking whip out some earpieces. I'm like 'Oh shit! Ninjas with some tech!' Then I noticed they fucking use birds for communication, and them I'm like 'WTF MATE?' So I think I now have earned the right to put fucking phones in my motherfucking story. FUCKERS!**

His arm reached across the bed and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Yes Naruto... Yes Naruto!... NARUTO I'M GOING TO COME!" Sakura yelled out. 

Sakura had to call Naruto that she was going to be a little late, but she ended up yelling into the phone reassuring him that she would be there.

"Naruto I'll be there don't worry. I will be there a little after 1 o'clock so go head and eat when you get there... Okay bye bye."

Sakura wanted to make sure she worded her questions correctly when she met him at the stand. She didn't just want to blurt out "ARE YOU GAY WITH SASUKE?!" No that would be somewhat mean to just accuse someone of being a homosexual, and sound like she was some freak homophobe. This was the only chance this week to talk to Naruto since she would be busy at the hospital.

* * *

As Naruto reached the front gate of the Hyuga Compound he bumped into to somebody. He fell onto his rear and heard a soft whimper. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata laying on her bottom also. Naruto got up and dusted himself off. 

"Sorry about that Hinata. Didn't see you coming." His hand reached out for hers. Hinata blushed at the contact of hands, but steeled her resolve and managed to keep wake.

"No it was all my fault." In actuality, it really was her fault. Though she did it on purpose. "So where are you going?"

"To get something to eat." Naruto said.

"I'm a bit hungry myself..." Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Me to, alright well see you later Hinata!" She paled... He couldn't be that dense right? As he was running off he stopped in mid-stride. He ran back.

"Hey do you want to come?"

"I'd love too!" She almost squealed.

* * *

Sakura was walking toward Ichiraku's. It was about 1:50, maybe a little earlier. She didn't mean to take so long, but she didn't want to sound like anything but caring when she asked Naruto about his sexual preference. The thing was she didn't know why it bothered her so much. She decided not to dwell on it. 

Once she arrived at the infamous ramen stand she noticed that Naruto was not alone. Upon closer inspection, she realized that Naruto's guest was Hinata. She walked into the stand.

"Hey Naruto-kun." She told herself that she didn't add the suffix because she liked him, but because she respected him so much. He was just so strong. Physically and emotionally, which seemed like a good reason to her.

Hinata averted her eyes towards Sakura. She smiled a sweet smile, but Sakura could sense some malice in it. She merely smiled back with nothing but big green eyes of innocence.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Greetings Sakura-chan. So Naruto-kun I was wondering if you could help me with some training. I want to learn some new jutsu." Hinata said, not leaving a time for a conversation to begin between Naruto and Sakura. "Of course you're not allowed to train, but I just want a few tips and pointers."

Naruto looked a little unsure, but Hinata latched onto his arm and pressed her bosom up against it continuously. Hinata was blushing furiously, and it took all her will not to pass out but she managed. Sakura didn't notice, but she was glaring one hell of a glare. Naruto himself was doing all that he could to stop the blood from his nose.

"All experienced ninja there is an attack near the jail! Three prisoners have managed to escape!"

Naruto immediately recovered from the blood rush. 'TEAM HEBI!' He dashed off to the prison.

**'SHANNARO! We didn't get to ask him our questions.'**

'Maybe next time.' Sakura sighed and ran off after Naruto.

Hinata was about to run off, but was stopped by a voice calling to her. "Young lady you forgot to pay."

'I forgot my wallet!

* * *

_**(Part 2)**_

Naruto was definitely in no condition to run. There was a sharp burning pain on his chest. His breathing became labored. His pace was quickly slowing. The pain from his chest was intensifying each and every second. It was similar to the pain caused by the wave of electricty sent to his body from Sasuke's sword.

As the prison came into view he dropped to his knees. The pain was to intense. He planted his palms against the dirt and continued to take shallow breaths. Suddenly there was a shadow looming over him.

* * *

Sasuke thought that it was going to be easy. Just run in and run out with the prisoners. He got by most of the average ninja with a simple genjutsu, but a surprise came to him when he found himself facing off with his former sensei at the prison. Kakashi looked a little surprised, but Sasuke could see looks of regret and sorrow. 

"Sasuke..."

"Save your worthless drabbles about team ethnics Kakashi." Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and watched as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How.." He was going to ask how Sasuke obtained the eye, but he was cut off.

"Amaterasu."

Kakashi immediately jumped out of the way as the black flame flew past him. "It's gonna take a bit more than colored fire to take me down Sasuke."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Sasuke watched as Jugo walked out of the cell and hit a pressure point on Kakashi's neck. Suigetsu walked out of the cell taking caution not to step on the black flames.

"The great Copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi, takin' out by a push of a pressure point. Ninja these days," He sighed."just aren't as good as they used to be." Suigetsu said smugly. He planted a big kick on Kakashi's stomach before walking off to get his sword. Karin had jumped out of the cell pristinely and had been latched onto Sasuke's arm ever since.

"See! I told you you Sasuke-kun would come to save us." See I told you he would come save us.

"Hn. I need Suigetsu and Jugo." Karin looked crestfallen. Sasuke sighed. "And Karin to detect any chakra signals that might be tailing us."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" She beamed happily, but then noticed a familiar chakra signal. "Oh Sasuke-kun that blond guy you fought he is outside. Although he's not moving..."

"No it can't be he's dead." Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. The chakra has some contant malice feeling in it. It never wavers. That's what makes it distinct. It's him for sure." She said confidently.

Sasuke walked outside and as was told, a person was on all fours. Though this person had blonde hair which was very rare in Konoha. Sasuke walked up to the figure. The blond haired figure kept his face down as he was breathing heavily until a voice rang through the air.

"Hey teme."

"Naruto?!" Sasuke gasped. He could feel tears stinging the his eyes.

"In the flesh teme." Naruto coughed out.

"Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

"Where did you get the Mangekyo Sharingan? I thought you had to kill your best friend!" Naruto yelled out. He tried to move, but realized he was tied to a pole. 

"It seems that the thought alone, of me killing you, was enough to trigger my eyes. I didn't know you were alive..."

"So, what? You here to finish the job?"

"Naruto I want you to come with us."

"What the hell? Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"We can be friends again! I got what I wanted and you're still alive!"

"You sure you're not on your period Sasuke because first you want to kill me then you want to make friends. What the fuck is up with you?!"

"Damnit Naruto! I love you!" With that said Sasuke closed the distance between their lips. Naruto eyes opened in shock. Sasuke frowned as Naruto was unresponsive to the kiss. He pulled away and looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke I don't know what to say. I'm not like _that_." Sasuke knew this would happen. His lips trembled and his body was quivering. He felt like crying. Not just for this, but for everything. "Sasuke I'm sor..."

"Kai."

* * *

"Sasuke we got to get the hell out of here before any more ninja come!" Suigetsu yelled hit a leaf ninja with the blunt side of his blade. All Sasuke did was nod. As they were running away Sasuke told himself not to look back, but he did. 

He saw Sakura kneeling next to him making sure he was ok. Maybe his whole life was a mistake, but it was to late to turn back on the path he taken. He looked foward and saw that his teammates were looking at him.

"Let's head to Otogakure."

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura ran toward the said boy. 

"Ugh... The ground is uncomfortable." He said as he flipped over onto his back. Once Sakura had reached him, she checked him over to see if there was any injuries. As soon as she was done...

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A FIGHT!? BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Don't ever do that again Naruto. Never again you got that?"

"I got it Sakura-chan. I'm kinda of tired now so I think I'll take a nap..." Naruto said drowsily

"Go ahead and rest Naruto." He closed his eyes. Sakura picked him up and carried him to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

**_AN: Ouch. Sorry guys I actually wanted 11 reviews for last chapter instead of 10. So no mindless sex for now. Poor Hinata got stuck with the bill. The whole 'bosom' thing was just a preview of what's to come and happen to poor Naruto. For those of you who thought Sakura was 'Coming' when she was on the phone... Well just call yourselves perverts now. Also I release the rest of the chapter tomorrow. I just got lazy sorry._**

**_ScholarCOTA:_** Yes death to all who oppose. Bow down to my feet and succumb to NaruSaku! I bet you thought I was dead since I hadn't updated in a while. Also I remembered you like InoSaku, if I'm up for it I might put some in.

_**Terrybogard0: **_There put up a warning. Sakura is head med-nin, she's loaded!

**_TwiztidOne:_** It is a definite NaruSaku. NaruHina will be mainly one-sided.

**_animefan29:_** I love writing stuff that make peoples laugh! Sure she won't get the man she desires, but she'll get her one TRUE love.

_**GnosisMaster:**_ If you notice the listed pairings I might put Ino in there for Naruto's heart which means the kunoichi of the rookie 9 are going to have a throwdown. Expect it to be cheap, dirty, and in a house full of breakable stuff. I think it will be somewhat similar to Crain's Ino/Saku fight from Fury, Guilt, and Love. Although we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

**_OiToTheWorld:_** _Quote "Very Interesting." Unquote._ My Response: Indeed.

**_ref346: _**Perverted SON OF A BITCH! Oh wait I'm the one who suggested mindless sex. OMG I'M A PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH.

_**wind797:**_ No problem just keep reviewing.

**_spazzgirl: _**LOLZ OMG! Best Quote ever! "Mindless sex is a brilliant idea!" Thanks for the review.


	4. Double the Girls: Double the Flirts

**__****_Shikyo-Shouki's Comments and Stuff_**

This Story Contains: NaruSaku, One-sided NaruHina, One-sided NaruSasu, Lemons, Lime, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Blood, Action, Humor, Gore, Naruto-ness, and Sakura-ness.

OTHER PAIRINGS: (These pairings will come of this list and move to the 'This Story Contains' once they appear as a couple or One-sided Relationship.) 

**_KibaHina_**

**_ChouAyame _**

**_ShikaTema._**

**_One-Sided NaruIno_**

**_Slight InoSaku _**

**_Pairing Policy: The Pairings will not be final until they make an appearance in the story. If you want a certain pairing send a review or pm and I'll see if I'm up to it. _**

**_This Chapter Contains: NaruHina (Somewhat One-sided)_**

**_Rating: M for lemony-ness. Also 'Big People Language' like the word FUCK. (Sorry Peeps, still no lemons.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto would I jackass. Thanks for reminding me that I don't._**

**_Author's Notes: Okay It's pretty much official that it will be ShikaTema. The slight InoSaku will happen most likely. If you just read the bottom part and then read this... I laugh at you since there was nothing to important except for the fact that you should go read Chapter 3 since I added the rest of the chapter.

* * *

_**

As Naruto ran down the path he noticed Sakura up ahead of the road.

"Heya Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, hey Naruto-kun."

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

"Just hanging around... Hey Naruto?"

"You know what I hate?"

"What?"

"People who just skip through the author's comments. That place has valuable information, and if you want you can even send a review or pm to suggest your favorite pairing. Of course it better not be NaruXAny Girl Except Sakura or SakuXAny Guy Except Naruto because the author won't have none of that stuff in his stories. He only makes NaruSaku Like right now, just to prove his point, he just put thoughts of me doing you right here in the middle of the street."

Naruto backed up as there was an evil glint in her eye. Sakura dragged him behind the alley where clothes come out full force. Sakura's underwear smashed through a window while Naruto's pants smacked an innocent bystander on his head giving him a minor concussion.

Naruto escaped her grasp for a second. He jumped hanging onto to the corner of the alley screaming out to no one. "_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES.**_ I HATE **ROUGH** SEX WITH SAKURA. SHE USES HER MONSTROUS STRENGTH!"

"What did you call me?!"

He was slowly dragged back into the alley. His screams could be heard for miles.

* * *

**_Two Girls Equal Two Flirts?_**

Hinata moaned as Naruto sucked on her nipple. His hand skillfully glided across her stomach and between her thighs. He rubbed the pink pearl of flesh roughly. Hinata bit on to his shoulder as she had to muffle back a cry of pleasure. His other kneaded the unmouthed breast slowly. The fingers of the blond boy then slowly ran across her girth continously.

She continued to pant and let out breathey moans. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Beg." He demanded simply

"Please put your fingers in me Naruto..."

"As you wish..." As Naruto middle and ring finger slided across her girth before plunging...

* * *

Hinata gasped "FUCK". 

"Damn it!" Hinata lifted the blanket that cover her body. Her sheets were covered in the light smell of sweat, and her panties were covered with her juices. She absolutely hated wet dreams. Especially ones with Naruto. Those were the ones that would leave her lingerie soaked.

Now she would have to finish what Naruto didn't even know he started. She slipped her fingers in...

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me to lunch Hinata-chan. It's always nice to have lunch company. Especially since I haven't eaten since the jailbreak." 

"No problem Naruto-kun, but you are going to help me with my training right?"

"Sure Hinata-chan!"

The pair walked into the ramen stand only to be greeted by Ayame. "Hey Naruto-kun. Is this your girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed. "N-no..."

"Yeah she is! She real great. Her name is Hinata-chan!" Ayame giggled at Naruto's outburst. Hinata couldn't get rid of the faint blush that adorned her face.

* * *

"That was funny. Who would think of us as a couple? We are total opposites. Don't get me wrong Hinata you are a great person, but you probably hate me being so loud when you are so quiet. There's no way a relationship could work out between us." Hinata's heart ached in pain as she heard Naruto speak what couldn't be the truth. There was just no way that she could accept it. "Well, how 'bout that training Hinata-chan?" 

"Yeah sure..."

* * *

Sakura was getting a little frustrated. She had certainly developed her teacher's temper. How long would it take Shizune to get better. Luckily she had a few minute break because if she had to deal with every air breathing fucktards non-stop, she would literally jump of the fucking roof of the hospital. 

This civilian was certainly not helping either. I mean this guy had to be retarded. Who actually ask 'If you don't use it will you actually lose it?' Though she had a suspicion that he was just messing with her. She actually had to turn away from him, pretending that she was looking for something, so that he wouldn't see the complete and utter rage on her face.

"Hey pinky is that dyed or is natural? If you don't mind, could I check myself?" He smirked and small pinch on Sakura's tushie thinking he had Sakura in the palm of his hands.

_SNAP!_

_That was indeed the last straw for Mr. Cheezy Pick Up Lines_

Sakura's fist went straight toward his face.

As for the perverted bastard who was on the recieving end of that punch... He forgot how to walk...

* * *

"Sakura what the hell were you thinking?" 

"He violated me!"

"Really? No one told me that... Look you have the rest of the day off. Let me deal with this, but this doesn't mean you aren't in trouble. The man forgot how to walk for the love of Kami! Don't you think you could have toned it down a little."

"I guess, but he still got what he deserved. Thanks for the day shishou!" Sakura bowed and started walking down the stairs of the hokage tower. 'I guess I should go visit Naruto-kun. I never found out what happened.'

'**Don't forget! We still haven't found out if he is gay or not.'**

_'Right' _She thought as she neared the compound.

* * *

**Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!**

Hinata fell to her bottom. She was exhausted.

"Good job Hinata-chan! You got 4 Kage Bunshins that time!"

"Thank you for helping me out Naruto-kun. I know you just woke up a few hours ago, but it does help." Naruto reached out to pick her up. She grabbed the hand, but Naruto used to much force pulling her up. She fell forward pushing Naruto down to the ground with her on top of him. As she tried to move her right hand to support her Naruto groaned.

She realized that her hand had slid down his pants AND boxers. She also happened to realize the she was somewhat pulling on the length that was Naruto. The said boy had his eyes closed and breathing labored.

Big sparkling blue eyes opened in shock as he saw Hinata leaning forward for a kiss. There was no way he could avoid the kiss without tossing her off him. Not only that, but she might yank his member which would hurt. "I love you." She mumbled before capturing his lips with her own.

The kiss was gentle and filled with passion... from Hinata's side. Naruto remained unresponsive until he felt the urge to just kiss back. He pressed his lips against hers hard. Hinata was a little startled by the sudden change, but overall she was happy with where this was going. She slowly brought her hand out of his pants and swirled about his chest. The moment she let go of his member was the moment his brain kicked into gear.

'What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?!' Naruto frantically jumped up tossing Hinata off to the side which completely contradicted what he thought earlier. Hinata looked confused, hurt, and most of all terrified.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I-I..." An all too familiar voice cut through the air.

"Naruto is that you I've been looking all over the place for you. The owners of the ramen stand said that you would be here at the training grounds..." Sakura stopped as she looked at what was in front of her. Hinata laying on the ground looking terrified. Naruto was standing over her with disheveled hair, the orange jacket untucked and unzipped, his pants were tight looking for some reason.

**'I don't think he's gay. OH MY GOD! He has a huge stiffie!' Inner Sakura screamed in joy.**

"NA-RU-TO!!!" Sakura screamed in full fledge fury. Hinata waved her hands in there screaming out "Don't do it!" Naruto just stood there accepting his impending doom.

**_BAM!!!!!_**

Naruto was sent flying through the air onto the other side of the training ground. He groggily got up and walked away knowing full well what would happen if he stayed. Sakura turned back to Hinata who looked somewhat angry.

"I told you not to hit him!"

"What you were just gonna lay there and let him take advantage of you?!"

"No! We kinda of kissed and well..." Sakura for some odd reason felt her heart ache at the mention of the kiss. Even as she thought about it the pain only grew. She had no idea as to why. Maybe she should sit down and talk with someone. She continued to ignore Hinata as she talked about how great the kiss was.

_'I think I'll go talk to Ino.'_

* * *

Naruto's cheek hurt. It hurt a lot. From what he felt (or what he didn't feel) he could tell it was swollen, bleeding, and needed to be fixed by someone who knew medical jutsu. Great another trip to the hospital wonderful. They should just reserve him a room there. He toughed it out and continued walking to his house. 

He found it odd that two people had confessed their love to him within the same week. He was sure as hell he didn't like Sasuke, but Hinata, she was nice, smart, cute, although a little quite and somewhat depending for his taste. He stopped for a moment to think what other qualities she had. When he came out of his thoughts he found himself outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. _'Great Idea'_

* * *

Yamanaka Ino to say the lease was bored... This was a crap job. Selling flowers that is. You sit around and watch people pick the wrong flowers for the wrong occasions. Then she ends up helping them out. It really was a drag. 

Not only that she found herself sounding like Shikamaru every now and then. He ended up leaving Ino for, who she likes to call the sand whore, Temari. It seems that there were truly no good men in Konoha. 'Pft, I bet the next guy to walked through that door is the worst of them all.'

The door to the store opened. Ino looked up from a magazine that she was reading to see a extremely swolen face that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Something perverted?"

"It's difficult to explain."

"So it was perverted?"

"I guess."

"You deserved it then." She pointed her arm up while looking back down at her magazine. "Purple Hyacinths is the 'Flower of Forgiveness.' The perfect flower for your not so perfect situation. It's on the house, don't worry about it." Naruto stared at her blankly before reaching for the door. "You want me to fix that a little?"

"Huh?" He managed to choke out. It hurt him to talk now.

"The bruise on you're cheek." He nodded before walking up to the counter. Ino reached over the counter and placed her hands on his cheek. A cool luminescent green chakra flowed from her hands. Naruto just stood there until his eyes came upon Ino's cleavage. He immediately blushed and closed his eyes.

Ino took notice and smiled... 'Aww he's a little shy, but atleast he's not oggling me. Maybe he's not so bad after all, but I wanna know what Sakura got all worked up about this time.' When she finished Naruto didn't look up to meet her gaze. He merely said thank you and left.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Well thanks for the reviews and hits guys. I'm currently at about 2000 hits. A shout out to all my fans. A quick thanks to those who care. The Rookie Nine Kunoichi Cat Fight will begin soon. I don't know in how many chapters, but know that it will happen within the next few chapters. I didn't like the way this chapter came out. It felt bland and plain, but hey let me know what you think._**

**_Review Box_**

**_Krymsom: I hope I continue too!_**

**_Terrybogard0: The small team Hebi pieces were just a part of my boredom, but glad you liked. I'm not gonna give you crap about anything. Wether you find it interesting or not._**

**_Akuma-Kyuubi: Well sorry for my chapters being so short! Mister 4,000 words per chapter! That's right I read your story. It's pretty good, and I hate you because of that fact. Your stealing my thunder! RAWR! As for Sasuke I don't hate him, but I definitely don't like him. As for the Sasuke fans... Well most likely none of them read the NaruSaku filter, but hey I would love to get flamed by some guy saying that there was no way Sasuke is gay. I would laugh in his face because Sasuke has never shown any interest in women. I can rant too :P_**

**_Anonymous: Get an account Douchbag! Lol just kidding. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Couldn't resist. Thanks for the positive review though._**

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain: Yeah I didn't like the direction my other story was going so I'm gonna put it down for now. I'll leave it there to collect some dust and then we'll see where it goes. Hinata? She might get a little crazy. Nothing to worry about though. If I have some time I'll check it out. Although It's like 4:30 AM here and I'm freagin tired._**

**_GnosisMaster: Throwdown first. Mindless Sex later. That's my idea of a perfect day!_**

**_Wind797: It's because all those lemons are getting to your head! (0o) ShikaTema will be appearing next chapter. I guess this chapter answered your question as to what Hinata might do. Thanks for reviewing every chapter. It's nice to know I have fans out there._**

**_Raptor2001: This isn't gonna be ninja style man. It's gonna be down and dirty. You'll be surprised at how it happens (I think) lol. It's gonna turn into a three way tug o war with Ino coming into the game. As of now Sasuke doesn't care about children he just wants Naruto's love._**


	5. Love Is Love

_**Shikyo-Shouki's Comments and Stuff**_

_**This Story Contains**__**: NaruSaku, One-sided NaruHina, One-sided NaruSasu, One-Sided NaruIno, Lemons, Limes, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Blood, Action, Humor, Gore, Naruto-ness, and Sakura-ness.**_

_**OTHER PAIRINGS**__**: (These pairings will come of this list and move to the 'This Story Contains' once they appear as a couple or One-sided Relationship.)**_

_**KibaHina**_

_**ChouAyame **_

_**ShikaTema.**_

_**Slight InoSaku **_

_**Pairing Policy**__**: The Pairings will not be final until they make an appearance in the story. If you want a certain pairing send a review or pm and I'll see if I'm up to it. **_

_**This Chapter Contains**_

_**Rating**__**: M for lemony-ness. Also 'Big People Language' like the word FUCK. (Sorry Peeps, still no lemons.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto would I jackass. Thanks for reminding me that I don't.**_

_**Author's Notes**__**: I'm back. I still love you guys, but really long distance relationships don't work. -cries- No really it's great to be back. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be good for typing but yeah let's go for it! As for why I was gone... I was stuck in a deep state of depression due to a girl. Some of this chapter is loosely based on my love for that girl (Naruto's revelations) , but not everyone you love loves you back. -sigh-**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura skimmed through the streets of Konoha with a melancholy look. She was stressed out. The pink haired Kunoichi would most likely have to return to the hospital the next day. Today was the day to get her shit sorted out. Today she would most likely have an embarrassing talk with Ino.

Sakura finally came upon the dreaded building hated only by her and people who don't like flowers. The girl glumly walked in and set her hands down on the counter and stared Ino right in the eye.

"What do you want forehead?" Ino asked lazily planting her index finger dead center on Sakura's forehead.

"Advice"

"Oh? What could the mighty Sakura need help with?"

"Men"

"Speaking of which, what do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura flustered out of anger, jealousy, and embarrassment. She decided that this was the moment to tell Ino that she might possibly have a minuscule amount of emotions for her teammate.

"Actually Ino that was why I came here to..." Ino cut her off.

"No I don't want to hear it. You have horrible tastes in men. Why am I asking you when you just came for advice on them. The truth is I'm thinking about asking Naruto out." Sakura just stared blankly at her blond friend. "Sakura! Earth to Sakura." Sakura snapped out of her stupor.

"Sorry. I dazed out for a bit. So you like Naruto?"

"Well I don't know if I love him or anything, but he seems like a nice guy. Why? You like him too?"

"Not at all." Sakura muttered out. Sakura's hands clenched the counter that separated her and Ino. She considered herself lucky because if the counter had not been there she would have been strangling Ino right now.

"Good because I'll have him all to myself if I do in fact have feelings for him. Love is so complicated."

"You have no idea." Sakura said, forcing out a fake laugh.

The bell to entrance door rang and both girls turned to see who had entered. Hinata meekly placed her back against the door which she had just entered when she realized she was being stared down. She wasn't too happy to see Sakura to say the least. The said girl had just left when Hinata was building up the courage to get angry at her.

"Ohayo Ino-chan. Ohayo Sakura-chan." Hinata finished the pink haired girl's name with an annoyed voice.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! How has your day been?" With more enthusiasm than one person can withstand.

"It certainly has been _Different. _Right, Sakura-chan?" Hinata exclaimed in a somewhat serious tone.

"What's _Different?_" Ino leaned over the counter to hear her friends.

"Nothing is different, absolutely nothing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh I beg to differ Sakura-chan." Hinata spoke cynically. "I thought about it on the way here. I know you punched Naruto off me was because you were jealous!" Sakura flustered at the bold, but slightly true comment.

"You like Naruto?" Ino prodded Sakura with her finger. Sakura slapped away the annoying blond's hand away.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly too sure." Ino stared Sakura down.

"Why did you lie to me then? You knew I was going to ask him out."

"Wait," Hinata yelled out. "Ino you like him too?"

"Maybe. He seems like a nice person." For the next few moments there was an awkward silence between the three girls until all three of them started arguing about who Naruto would go with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking to nowhere in particular. Just recovering from some painful previous events. Sure the medical attention from Ino helped, but those punches from Sakura can kill people. He's lucky enough just to survive them.

The said man realized that one of his greatest dreams would never happen. Sakura always loved Sasuke. Back when they were twelve, she chased him even when he didn't return her feelings. She'll still chase him even if he was gay. The jinchuriki also realized that maybe it was time to move on. Sakura would never return the same feelings that he gave to her every day.

Hinata. Hinata had admitted her love to the blond boy just hours ago. She seemed like a nice girl, but the girl was a little quiet for his tastes. She was to shy. Sakura was independent and strong. Not timid at all. She expresses her opinion with vigorous determination.

Ino is a very beautiful girl, but not nearly as beautiful as Sakura. To Naruto, Sakura represented everything that is good, all that is beautiful, all that is right, and all that he wants. No girl could ever compare to her. Not even Ino.

He didn't know Tenten very well. He assumed that she was a nice girl. Although she looked like a tomboy. The girl was strong and independent, but lost a feminine quality that Sakura still had. Although strong and independent Sakura still had a feminine side that showed clearly.

Nothing could ever compare to her. Sakura would forever be etched in his heart.

'I'm such a selfish bastard. I can't just let her be free. She doesn't love me. I have to let go...' The blond boy sat down glumly at a small dango shop. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned to see Shikamaru and Temari holding hands.

"What's with the sad look Naruto?"

"The world just seems out to get me?" He replied with a melancholy smile on his face.

"I know what you mean. I had to go and fall in love with a lazy bum." Temari sighed.

"Troublesome. I'm going to get some drinks." Shikamaru slipped away to the front counter. Temari sat in the seat in front of Naruto. She studied the blond's face.

"A girl."

"What?"

"Your problems are that of which have dealings with girls?" She said very slow as if he were stupid. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't fond of listing off his personal problems. He tried to keep his troubles to himself so that no others would have to deal with it. The only person that he ever helped him in that way was the previous hokage, Sandiame.

"Let me ask you this. What is love like when it's returned?" Temari leaned back in surprise. She was expecting a question about what girls' likes are. The word love is such a strong word. Love is such a complex emotion. It can destroy and it can create.

"Naruto... It's a lot of things. It's warmth. It's security. There's only one word that can describe love Naruto and that word is love itself. I don't know if there's a girl in your life that you _**love**_, but if you think about to much you might end up with a broken heart Naruto. Love can be the strongest bond in your life or the weakest."

Naruto lowered his head on to the table. Should he really just drop his feelings and move on? After all the waiting he's done. Sakura's shown no signs that they were going to be more than there ever were now.

With steeled determination Naruto raised his head and stared Temari right in the eye.

"Thank You." He rose from his seat and walked out the of the shop. Shikamaru returned with drinks in hand.

"What was up with him."

"That boy is lovestruck like no other." Shikamaru gazed upon his love.

"Troublesome."

"Lazy Bum"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama why are we at your house?"

"Two reasons actually. One, I don't have sake at the office. Two, the office is being renovated. Okay, no one is leaving until I found out why you guys were on the brink of having a brawl in a public flower shop." Tsunade eyed all three girls searching for answers. The girls had a faint blush adorning their cheeks. The reason the girls were fighting was outrageous. I mean who fights over Naruto.

"Naruto" Sakura managed to squeak out under the intense gaze of Tsunade. All of them were lined up in the living room of Tsunade's house. Sakura scooted back out of the line due to the extreme amount of embarrassment she was feeling.

"Why were you fighting over Naruto?" The three girls' blushes intensified and Tsunade had found her answer. "All of you like him?" All three nodded in acceptance. "I need some sake."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry Shikyo she wasn't worth it in the first place if she rejected you like that." Naruto said.

"Like Naruto said she was probably just some dirty whore." Sakura said.

"But she was suppose to be my dirty whore." I cried out in agony.

**Just a small thing I thought up of before I sent it in. Lol**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So yes it is short, but I just got back to typing late last night. I'll have another chapter up soon. Be sure to send some love and review. Reviews are the fuel for us author. Although I'm not a very good one.**

**Fact: NaruSaku has more male fans while SasuSaku has more female fans. I guess girls really do like the tall dark and handsome men. I'm not sure if it's really a fact, but I saw some polls done on a website. It seemed pretty conclusive.**


End file.
